


sexy spotify adventures

by softlvs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, I think this is it?, Mischievous Kyungsoo, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, author is posting her first fic, i don't know how to tag help, taehyung is mentioned for two seconds, that is it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlvs/pseuds/softlvs
Summary: It's a good night, it's a great night, unforgettable, but alas wrong haphazard choices are made and suddenly it's just a hilarious night. Sill unforgettable though.





	sexy spotify adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe i'm posting this. I opened a playlist on spotify for sexy/sensual songs and lu was there i got this scenario in my head and i had to write it. its unbeta-ed and short and i just hope it's funny.

The mood is all set, all low lights, silk sheets that feel like heaven against his skin and music, This is, was, on their bucket list forever, to have sex like that in those pretty aesthetic gifs they saw, or like in those racy shows from movies. Everything is perfect, they choose a pretty good looking playlist from spotify. Okay to correct himself, the first few songs looked good so they selected it, they actually don’t know how good it is.

However in their defense, they had set this room up since what felt like ages, and had a nice candlelight dinner with wine and heady glances, and lots of low suggestive talking, by the end of it, they couldn’t wait to select a good playlist. they literally took the first playlist on spotify and played it not wanting to take their hands off each other for more time than required.

Taehyung’s low sultry voice filled the room from the speakers, singing about heartbreak and pain but somehow, ignoring the lyrics it adds to the atmosphere and the three are literally all over each other. Damn bts made good songs. Kyungsoo makes a mental note to thank them later, but for now he focuses on slowly moving down Jongin’s body, leaving a trail of bruises behind. Sehun is worshipping his legs, biting and licking and sucking and leaving Jongin a whimpering mess. All is well for a while, the songs keep changing and they keep taking it slow, till Kyungsoo is thoroughly prepped and wrecked and slowly lowering himself down on Jongin and Sehun is prepping Jongin.

The atmosphere is heady and Kyungsoo wishes they had set up cameras in the room because this is probably the best foreplay he’s had though its painfully vanilla for all three of them. 

However, as someone wise once said, all good things must come to an end. He doesn’t realize at first, too focused on adjusting to Jongin’s girth but as he’s settling, he hears it better, an oddly and hauntingly familiar tune playing. And oh no, Kyungsoo is all settled on Jongin’s cock, ready to take a slow ride till he seeing stars, but autotuned moans fill his ears and before he knows it, he’s bowing over Jongin’s body laughing so fucking hard because this is ridiculous. 

Even now, hundreds of miles in china, Luhan is succesful in cockblocking them. Never in a thousand years Kyungsoo thought he’s be cockblocked by this song, hell he never even thought of sex to this song but here he is, listening to the song and losing his shit more and more. All three are laughing so hard, Kyungsoo having gotten off Jongin’s dick before he crushed it, and the song is so painfully hetero, Kyungsoo can’t believe it. 

All the sensuality and the sheer want in the atmosphere is gone, the magic of the moment is gone and whats left behind is Luhan asking his girl to “blow it like a flute”, three disgustingly sticky bodies, and three cocks which were very aroused but now are dead and their owners are rolling over in laughter.

The song changes to something better, and if they try they can go back to what they were doing before but they just can’t stop laughing. They finally manage to quieten down but one look at the others face is enough to set them off. Between their laughter's, Sehun shots an accusation at Jongin for not choosing a better playlist but Jongin has no answer, (and probably even no remorse because honestly Kyungsoo wouldn’t put it past him to seeing the song in the playlist and still choosing it because it’d be funny) he just laughs some more.

Finally, finally, they quieten down. They clean up in the shower one after the other because looking at each others face is still dangerous territory and their tummies hurt from laughing so hard. Kyungsoo is the first one out of the shower and putting on some nice silk pajama pants(choosing to forgo the shirt for extra comfort), he settles in the middle of the ridiculously comfy bed. The comforter is nice, the silk sheets are cool and nice and the room is at perfect temperature.

He opens his phone as he waits for his boyfriends to finish cleanup. He has a few unread texts. Minseok and Junmyeon are both asking him how it went(they probably want to try it with Jongdae but are too scared, it just sounds too vanilla) Kyungsoo can’t blame them but he has an idea. An awful, terrible absolutely hilarious idea for which he will probably go to hell to, but the opportunity is there and he just can’t resist.

He leaves their messages on read and the next day morning answers it with a “it was the best sex i ever had hyung”. They’re curious and wants details and Kyungsoo being the lovely person he was, provides. Except when they were interrupted by Luhan. He sends the playlist over to his hyungs, making them promise him to not open it till they were in the mood, and just trust him because “hyung, i wouldn’t lie about this, it’s so good honestly” and also because he’s such a dear and such a helpful dongsaeng, he asks them to set up cameras, since it’ll be the best sex they’ll ever have. He’s an angel, he knows.

But it’s his hyungs fault to think that Kyungsoo is not capable of cock blocking them. He is and he will. Now he just has to wait for the prank to come to fruition. 

(but it’s absolutely worth it when Minseok, Junmyeon and Jongdae storm into his room when he’s making out with Jongin, barely able to hold in their laughter and yelling all over each other at Kyungsoo about how terrible it was, to hear “let me get you in the mood” and Kyungsoo and Jongin just can’t stop laughing)

**Author's Note:**

> that's it,, if you liked it, if it made you laugh, or smile leave me kudos, comments or both! Remember they feed our souls!! Talk to me about how awful this was on twt!!(it's the same @ as this acct, softlvs)


End file.
